Big Brother 7
Big Brother 7 was the seventh season of the Down Town version of the show Big Brother. The season was confirmed roughly two years in advance, on October 17, 2006, the same day that Big Brother 6 was confirmed. The season premiered on June 22, 2008, and lasted for ten weeks. On August 30, 2008, after 70 days of being in the house, Harold Silvera won the $500,000 grand prize over Olson Barbini and Patrick Heald by a vote of 5-2-0. Xavier Hugo also won the $10,000 Fan Favorite Award at the finale as well. Big Brother 7 is widely considered to be one of the show's best seasons, with host Damian Rockman stating that this season was his favorite prior to the launch of Big Brother 12 in 2013. The season was praised for the strong personalities of the cast, the ever-changing social and strategic dynamics, and the amount of drama present. This season also has the highest average viewership in the show's history, with an average of 1.308 million viewers watching the season. The final episode alone captured more than 3.3 million viewers, making it the show's most watched episode. Twists *'Double Eviction' - Throughout the week, two separate evictions would take place. By the middle of the week, one of the housemates would be evicted, and by the end of the week, another one of them would be evicted. Double evictions were held during weeks three and seven. *'The Bedsit' - When Olson Barbini and Xavier Hugo won the reward challenge in week four, under the guise that the two were going on a temporary vacation from the house, both were actually sent to a secret bedsit while the other housemates would have no idea of their whereabouts. Olson and Xavier were able to spy on the other housemates and were also safe from eviction, but they could not participate in any eviction. The two returned to the house after two weeks. *'The Non-Head of Household' - After Olson and Xavier returned from the bedsit, Rob Ripley, as Head of Household, had to decide whether to leave his nominations the same and risk having an evicted housemate return or have Olson and Xavier be automatically nominated instead and be able to compete in the following Head of Household competition. He decided to nullify his nominations in order to put Olson and Xaiver on the block, with Rob being labeled as the "Non-Head of Household." *'Finale Night Eviction' - For the first time in the series, an eviction was held on finale night. The four remaining housemates competed in the final Head of Household competition throughout the week, with the winner of competition and the eviction taking place on finale night. The finale would follow soon afterwards. *'Down Town's Jury Vote' - During the semi-final week of the game, Jaclyn Swenson decided to voluntarily leave the game because of an urgent personal matter. Big Brother rules prevent quitters from taking their spot on the jury, so Jaclyn was not able to cast a vote for a winner. This vacancy meant that her vote was ultimately given to Down Town, where the public would vote on who they want to win Big Brother 7. This is the fourth consecutive season with a jury that Down Town had voted in the place of a vacancy. Down Town had ultimately cast their vote for Harold Silvera to win. Housemates Voting History Food Competition Results *+ denotes the Head of Household Game History Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Round 1 Round 2 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Round 1 Round 2 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Finale The Jury Category:Big Brother Seasons